


Treachery and a curse

by Vvolfhound



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvolfhound/pseuds/Vvolfhound
Summary: A short story about a pair of adventurers, who teamed up and gradually fell in love. They would never suspect that their own allegiances would lead them to getting cursed.Please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes, errors and leave your comments!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Treachery and a curse

"Vlan", this is how you'd pronounce my name. This is what people in the kingdom I met Emma called me.  
My father was an impoverished nobleman. My older brothers inherited half of his remaining property, and the other half went to my sisters' dowries. I didn't complain, I inherited my father's mace and armour – with my set of skills it was more than enough to make a living.  
I traveled all the way to the south of the continent from my snowy homeland in search of a new beginning – what I found was a nimble flame that has taken shape of a young, gorgeous woman. A flame that would soon burn me whole with emotion.  
Emma was a lively, young girl, always cheerful and full of energy. She had short blonde hair, steel blue eyes, toned muscles and fit physique. She made my life worth living and I loved her, since the day I met her, even before I realized it.  
I was a Paladin in a heavy plate with a big hammer and even bigger shield. She was an agile rogue. We couldn't venture into the demon realms to battle villains like some other heroes, we lacked healing and manpower. With my ability to self heal a little and her cunning, we took a diffrent type of jobs – rescue operations. They paid well, since apart from Order – the families of kidnapped people offered rewards as well. Most kidnapped people were kept close to the border of the human domain, so it was no difficult task to find them either. The difficulty lied somewhere else.  
First – there were the monsters. They were nothing like what I was taught as a child. They all looked like gorgeous women with a few beast or demonlike parts – usualy legs and arms, and they never attacked us first or tried to harm us. For that reason neither me nor Emma ever killed one. We usualy were content with driving them away to free the kidnapped, and this is where second diffculty lied in:  
Second – about half of those we „freed”, refused to go back. They'd rather stay with their newfound wives and after we dragged them back to get paid – they usualy went right back to their brides. From the half of those who wanted to go back – half asked if they can bring their beloved „Jennie”, „Bessie”, or „Sheorostrasza” back with them, and most of the other half who didn't even ask – usualy got second thoughts after being returned back home and went back to look for the monster wife they abbandoned.  
Those two reasons is why Order wasn't really too fond of us – but we also used our low profile to spy on the movements of succubi army and reported that information back. This earned us some favour among them and gold.  
I still remember the most dangerous task we ever took back then – to „retrieve” a party of adventurers from one particulary mean wight's castle. It went bad from the very beggining. Our presence was discovered and we got separated really quickly. Emma managed to retreat, but I was forced to endure my way through a gauntlet, made specifically to corrupt any adventurers passing it by making them voyeurs of depravity and lust. Nevertheless I managed to push through and confronted the evil wight. It turned out the adventurers we seeked, were now either undead or married to undead and my mission failed. Suprisingly the lady of the castle didn't torture me or gave me to any of her servants.  
„She who marked you got away. I won't stand between the happiness of you two.”  
With those words – I was free. I managed to find Emma, who pulled me in for the longest hug I ever had, nuzzling her face into my shoulder, so I wouldn't see her tears of relief. In that moment the tingling feeling in my chest I felt everytime I looked at her, got unbearably strong, but I wouldn't realize what it is till we met a wandering scholar on our way back to human realm.  
Old man had a manner of hyperbolizing everything, but he was very knowledgeable. I asked about the wight's words and he said:  
„Well all mamono can sense if the man and woman harbour strong emotion for each other. Not even the most depraved one will ever act against true love, as true love is the very foundation of their being. The lady of the castle could sense the powerful mark on your mana (substance of the soul) that your mutual love left and she chose not to interfere by separating you from the object of your feelings.”  
Those words struck me like a club, and looking at the deep red shade of Emma's face – she was affected even more. That day we confessed our love and swore to always strive for us both to be happy and to raise many children to be good and virtous men and women. I never saw my beloved wife so happy. She had a habbit of doing a small dance everytime she felt good. That night she was jumping around like a roe, laughing and cheering, continously falling into my arms and pulling away to dance around more.  
From that day on – everything went so quick. We got married a month later in a small church in a countryside. We sent letters to our families and began our married life. She had a knack for tanning, a result of her fixing and improving her rogue attire over the years, and I earned my living by teaching children how to read, write, do calculations and fight. In that year – our little son was born. I named him Rudin after my late father. He had his mother's hair and my eyes.  
Life was a dream. My boy was only a year old but he was already so smart and lively. My wife made me fall in love in her all over again every day. She had an undying smile on her face every day, she danced around my house, clinged and kissed me whenever I got too close to her jumping around and shaking her hips. When we were all together we laughed, talked, cuddled and played. When we were alone in the night, the other Emma i liked equaly came out. The one that loved to tease and bully me, the one that acted bratty and seductive untill I could hold no longer and had to „put her in place”, making rough love to her till she melted into a submissive puddle of love and warmth, apologizing for her teasing and vexing, and begging for more.  
I thoroughly enjoyed both the bratty tease and soft cuddletoy she was in my bed, as well as an energetic sunbeam she was during the day. I thanked the gods every day that they gave me the greatest treasure I could ask for, and I knew I had to do everything to protect them. I promised I'll guard my son and his mother...  
Instead I was the one that brough misery upon them...  
I wanted to get my family away from the border – so we would never had to worry about succubi army invading ever again. Me and my wife took our last job – to extract an artifact from a forgotten tomb.

There was seemingly no danger – the tomb was on the no-man's land and had no guards. As I stood before the round stone covered with moss, that was covering the entry I could sense no enemy nearby. The grass was gently bowing under the whispering warm wind. I felt a movement beside me and saw my beloved wife jump in front of me. She spinned on one foot and fell into my arms.  
„Don't worry dear, it's just one old forgotten junk and we're done.”  
„If it wasn't dangerous my love, the Order wouldn't pay for it so much. We must stay vigilant” I reminded her.  
Then I gently shoved her away, braced myself and moved the stone out of the way. I conjured a ball of holy light to illuminate our path and we stepped into this dark opening.  
At first we went down a tunnel in the dirt, then it opened to a stone corridor that looked hundreds of years old. I sent the ball closer to a wall covered in runes and read:  
„Tomb of Anghrax, last of the Demons of old, vanquished by the Chosen Hero, may...”  
I looked to my wife.  
„Further runes are destroyed.”  
„Vanquished by the Chosen Hero? That must have been during his crusade to Royal Makai, shortly before his turncoat. This means this tomb is over a thousand years old!”  
„They didn't tell us that, something is fishy. Look, further runes are destroyed, and it looks as if it was done recently. Stone has barely been invaded by moss. We should go back, this isn't worth it.”  
„No” she said, „That's just a dead monster burried in a small, rushed tomb, built by some remaining actolytes, before they spread out to seek husbands a few weeks after that. We can do this.”  
I should have grabbed her and walked out. I never forgave myself for what I did.  
„Allright, but stand behind me.”  
She obliged and I turned around to face yet another flat stone covering the main chamber. This was going way too easy, so I expected something to hit the first person that enters.  
I raised my mace, empowered it with holy magic and brought it down on the doors. Stone shattered and immediately a pitch black dust rushed out. I raised my shield expecting a blow, but the nature of the trap was more nefarious.  
The curse didn't even sweep over me at all. It went over me, and hit the one thing I wanted to protect – Emma. Whoever designed it must have known the rushed construction proved no defense against grave robbers and decided that the price paid for the sacrilege will fall not on the perpetruator, but on whoever he tries to shield.  
„Emma” I rushed to my wife lying on the ground „No, no, no, no, no, no, Emma!”  
„I'm... okay...” She said panting heavily. „The curse power must have dissipated after all those years, I feel alright.”  
I was angry at myself, I should have been the one to take all the punishment, it was my idea, even if she was the one to convince me to go with it. The necklace taunted me – lying there on a stone table, the only content on the room after the demon caracass seemingly turned into dust. I grabbed it and we headed home.  
No money Order paid could ever be worth what happened after that.

Gradualy, all the faces Emma had went away. Her movements became sluggish and slow, she stopped dancing around, instead she barely walked. Gradualy she stopped smiling and seemed tired and depressed. She was never unpleasant, just... Withering away, our lovemaking was replaced by me worryingly holding her in my arms as she tried to catch just a bit of a good night sleep. My little son was worried out of his mind, I had to do every chore around the house and keep working to provide for my family, as she was no longer able to do any labour.  
Not only her smile and cheerfulness faded away. Her beauty started to fade away as well. Her well defined muscles turned into a dangling sking, her fit physique – into terribly skinny frame. Her face went from the marvel I could look at to a weirdly eerie and scary countenance that only vaguely resembled her old self.  
The fortune we amassed over the years as well as the last payment we got for the cursed artifact dissapeared, spent on the countless healers and medics that couldn't do anything to stop her sickness.  
I still had enough money to provide her and Rudin with care and supplies for a few months. Instead of seeking more healers, I made a desperate choice. I paid everything I had to the adventurers guild we were part of. They were to take care of her for a month as I ventured forth into the demon realm.  
The curse was made by a demon, it meant that demons would be able to help me. I knew what I had to do – venture to the Royal Makai, bow before the Demon Queen and her Husband and beg them for help – in return I'd offer myself. I knew powerful mamono seeked people who transcended the limitations of common men to be their husbands. I would rather be taken away from my wife and live my life as a traitor, rather than see her die. My siblings loved her and my son, I could see that when we visited. She could go live with them, my family would take care of my son and wife. I kissed Emma and Rudin goodbye and promised I'll return with the cure in a month.  
When I stepped out of the village in my trusty battlegear, all pent up emotion let loose. I cried my eyes out while marching east. I hoped I could meet the wise scholar along the way, but I knew that such hope was futile. I had to make haste, Emma could pass away before I returned. In two weeks I managed to reach a border of a dark demon realm.  
I managed not to attract attention of any mamono while traveling through bright green monster realms. But here – there was no such hope.  
Succubi guards apprehended me, at first they looked at me with lusty smirks, but as they got closer they could sense my desperation – their smirks were replaced with troubled expressions.  
I was taken to the keep, where the commander – the rugged looking ullahan gave me the grave news.  
„We have no records of You ever pernamently harming any mamono, paladin. But you are still accused of kidnapping our citizens, invading their properties and spying for the Order.”  
„Please, those men were kidnapped first. I only returned them to their families, I never kept them back home by force. Most of them went back right away!”  
„I do not harbour any hate towards you or your wife, but we have a war going on. Armies of the Order are marching on our soil right now. I can't have their spy behind the enemy lines, nor let him through to our capital.”  
Not even my tears could convince her. She was summoned and I was left to rest in a guest room. Food there tasted delicious, but it made my head hazy. Nevertheless I needed any nutrition I could get, if I was to continue my journey. I couldn't even notice when a very familiar figure appeared on the other side of the table.  
The very same Wight that let me go when I was captured in her castle, years ago. Dazed from the taste of the demon realm produced stew and drinks and tortured with mad desperation I begged her to help me. She only smiled and asked me to tell her my story. I relayed every event that happened to me after we escaped her castle. I told her about my family, our last quest and her sickness.  
„Oh my, if I knew You'll go through such trouble I would never gave You back to her, when she asked.”  
„What?”  
„When you got captured, she asked me to take her instead and release you. Naturaly I didn't want to separate you, but I never break my word, and to have you both to make you two happy would mean I'd break my word to her. The only logical conclusion was to release you and let you figure out your feelings on your own – you seem to have taken care of that though.”  
„Please my lady, take me and do whatever you want with me, just save my wife!”  
She giggled „Oh I'm happily married to the best man on this world, and I doubt my lieutenants would want a man forced into marriage with them. Besides – I cannot do anything to heal her.”  
My eyes started tearing up after I heard the last words, then she said:  
„But you can!”  
„What?”  
„The curse is a result of very old demon mana. It's rather logical that it's demon mana that can remove it. No human mage or a healer could ever hope to scratch it. The affliction burns your wife's mana, but if you managed to transform the old demon mana into a beneficial one, she'd be cured in a heartbeat!”  
„Can you tell me how can I do that!”  
„Oh there's no need to do anything, you'll figure that out. you just need to love her like you loved her before she got sick.” She giggled as she rose from her chair, she took one of the demon realm apples in her hand looking at it for a second, then she threw it back in the basket and walked out.  
„Wait!”  
„There's nothing you can find in the Royal Makai and there's no time to travel there. Go back to your wife. If you fail to help her however – call on me and I'll raise her. I took a liking in you two dense fools.”  
Doors closed with a slam, I grabbed the knob but it wouldn't budge. From the other side of the guest hall – Dullahan commander came back in with a man in the same armour.  
„You won't be granted entry. I just talked to the highest commander and she refused.”  
The man spoke as well „You would only waste precious time trying to get to the capital. Go back to your wife. There's nothing you can find in the Royal Makai. Thus spoke the high commander.”  
High commander used the exact same words as the undead lady did. They were clearly all in cahoots, but they didn't see malicious. I knew now what I had to do and I cursed myself for not thinking of it before.  
I left the keep and started running towards the direction from which I came before. The food they gave me must have been spiked with something. I ran all day in my heavy gear, only resting to drink from a stream or to sleep in bushes. After five days, I reached our town.  
I bursted through the doors of adventure guild and went straight into my wife's room. I entered and the sight stabbed me in the heart so hard I wanted to lie down and cry.  
On the bed there lied a withered, dry figure with a few stripes of grey hair dangling from her skull. Emma opened her eyes, too weak to say anything, I knew she was in pain. Someone else would propably abbandon her. But she was still my Emma, the same woman I loved and will love forever.  
„Emma, Emma, Emma...” I said as I brought my lips to hers. She was too weak to return the kiss, so I just gently swept my lips over hers. When I opened my eyes again I looked at her again. She was smiling faintly, and she didn't look as bad as when I entered. If I didn't know better I'd say my kiss gave her back a bit of life.  
„You, c-came back...”  
„I will never leave you my love, never ever.”  
For a moment I felt a new twitch grow in me. Something was kindling the flames in my body, before I knew it I was battling the desire to get in the bed and take her, even in such weak state.  
*What am I thinking?* I thought, *She's so weak she can die, and yet my body yearns for her.* I cursed myself for this desire, but I still had to battle myself not to do anything that I could regret.  
„I know who can help you, it's Cyrus the mage from the village across the mountain. The one that was taken by the monsters 2 years ago. He's a warlock now and his wife is a dark mage, I'm sure they know much about demon mana, and can cleanse you from your afliction.”  
She smiled and looked deeply into my eyes:  
„Thank... You...”  
For a moment there was a second desire I had to fight, to nuzzle into her ghostly thin chest and cry, but I suppressed it. Instead I asked her to wait a second.  
…  
I sold my entire house and it's contents for the harness I could carry my wife in, money to keep my son under protection of the adventure guild for the next week and a sum I hoped to pay to the warlock for his help. That wasn't even 10th of it's price, but I was desperate, so I went to the greediest merchant in the town – the only guy I knew had a large sum of money to spend on a whim. The village was just a mountain pass away, but since it was enemy territory now – no cart went there anymore. I had 6 hours of walk ahead of me. I dressed my wife in her old rogue attire – as it was warm and, if not tightened – allowed to both breathe and move comfortably, then I put on the harness, strapped her and began my desperate walk that would decide if my beloved Emma will live.  
I decided to sorta-princess carry her relying on the harness to help me hold her up. I was worried at first that the travel would be too much of a strain, but I could swear that as we progressed she looked more lively and healthy, if You could say that about a withered shade of a woman. I attributed that to the new hope she had, the sun and fresh air, and it filled me with new strength, I occasionaly gave into the temptation to smooch her cheeks too, it definitely helped her bear with the journey, as she was now smiling faintly again.  
I was tired and my entire body hurt when I managed to pass the plain and brave the climb up the mountain. From the highest point on the pass – that was exactly halfway from the village, I could see the mage tower.  
„We're almost there my love, please hang on, just a little more, just a few more hours.”  
I started to carefuly walk down with newfound strength, when I suddenly heard a noise coming from around the corner.  
It wasn't a rolling rock or an animal.  
It was a monster.  
I was mad out of my mind. To be delayed so close to the goal by a misguided mamono driven by her hormones.  
I walked forward and then...  
I saw them.  
Two manticores, with cruel green and burning yellow eyes.  
„Where do you think, you're going handsome?”  
„My wife is sick, she needs help, please let me pass. I need...”  
„No, darling. Y o u need help, and we are here to administer it.”  
I never killed a monster. Both me and Emma thought they looked and acted too human for that. But now I would do anything to continue. For my wife.  
I detached the harness from my back and gently put Emma down under a wall. She seemed to be half asleep, I gave her a kiss and said.  
„Don't be scared, we'll continue in a moment I promise.”  
„Awww, so cute” one manticore said.  
I heard they eat people, I also heard they boast about that. I never believed it, but the current turn on events made me reconsider that. I pulled out my mace and assumed battle stance.  
„Please, leave. I need to get my wife to the healer.”  
„Your wifey's fate will be decided here, darling.”  
I knew I had no choice. I lunged forward swinging the mace towards the closest girl. She efortlessly flapped her wing and evaded flying backwards and up high. I had no chance to observe her however, as the other one flied next to me trying to push me down on the ground.  
I wasn't sure I could win – two mamono were a very formidable opponent for a seasoned adventurer, and I was desperate, tired and out of practice.  
They weren't trying to hit me, just get me off my feet. I couldn't play their game though. I had to get my wife to safety. I raised my fist and called upon the light. Smug grins dissappeared from their faces as I waved my fist towards one of them, sending bolt of yellow flame towards her. She barely evaded.  
I raised my fist with the intention of summoning ball of light to hurl at them again and again till they yield or drop dead.  
„Enough” I heard a deep female voice. My fists suddenly grew heavy and flopped to my sides, my mace fell on the ground beside me.  
I turned back shivering with fear. Whatever casted this spell could control my movements and was likely an incredible powerful entity.  
I couldn't believe how powerful though.  
White haired, white winged, white tailed succubuss was sitting on a throne made from a pure dark energy, blocking the sun. I could hear the manticores land softly on their spots. I began to shiver. Was this the end?  
„Please my lady. I didn't want this, my wife is sick, I...”  
„You cannot be trusted to do anything you fool. That's why I'm not giving you a free hand anymore. We'll take one of you, choose!”  
„My lady, please my wife, you can help her...”  
„Silence. I will help your wife right away, but you have to chose: YOU OR HER, and don't you dare to say anything else.”  
*My son will understand, she will understand too. It was my original plan anyway...*  
„Take me then, just save my wife. I cannot live without her!”  
„Aww so sweet” - I heard the same Manticore say. A stray thought told me I heard it before, and there was no malice in her voice. Not then, not now.  
„Very well... Girls!”  
I never wanted any woman except Emma, I never dreamed of being tainted by any other girl, or ever cheating on her. And right now two giggling Manticores were closing in on me, laughing. I hated myself, I hated them and I hoped my wife was still in a feverish dream, and not looking at this.  
„Stay still, darling”  
They circled around me and stood before me. Slowly they raised their tails and plucked out barbs leaking something gooey.  
I was still held in place by the Lilim's bind, effortlessly it seemed as her big black-red eyes stared on her fingernails. I could still feel her gaze on me somehow, maybe because her whole armor was covered in eyelike ornaments.  
My attention shifted back to the manticores, that stripped my breasplate and legplates and were now preparing to inject their barbs into my chest. Would those make me forget about my wife and throw myself at them there and then? I was shivering with fear – I never wanted this.  
I felt both barbs stab me and something very warm entered my body. It suddenly got very hot and my chest was filled with a very familiar tingling. My crotch also swelled against my will. And then just like that – both girls lifted off into air, and I felt the magical bind go away.  
I felt more and more aroused and horny by the second, and to my horror my attention shifted to the softly writhing figure wrapped in a blanket under the mountain wall.  
This was their plan – to make me kill my own wife with my lust. I wanted to scream and toss myself off the mountain, but the lust I felt earlier, now grew thousandfold. My body moved on my own, disrobing me as I approached Emma.  
„No, please...”  
„Just do it you idiot!” I heard deep powerful voice again.  
My body turned Emma on her back, and began to take off her clothes. She was in a way worse shape than I remembered, her milky firm breasts were now just sacks of skin as if she was an elderly woman, her skin was dead-pale grey and wrinkled and she was terryfyingly skinny, but it was still Emma, my beloved Emma. My body knew that.  
I lapped on her body, kissed her lips, smooched her dry breasts, licked her skeleton-like legs. She moaned quietly in her feverish sleep, and I saw her getting wet. I was suprised and greatful, maybe she could survive this, if her body can provide something to ease the friction, I just had to slow down the raging beast inside me.  
I put my entire will into taming the lust in my body. I couldn't risk hurting her any more. When I entered her she started moaning weakly and I had to put my entire free will left into slowing down, so I wouldn't break her body with my shaking hips.  
Deep down – I was relieved – I was making love to the woman of my life. Perhaps the last time. I didn't mind the mummylike look, I was just happy to be joined with her again. Maybe it were those thoughts that I was too focused to supress – that brought me to climax so soon. I spilled my seed inside her. I grunted and squirmed as I pumped her full of my sperm. To my despair – the desire in my body didn't go down one bit, and my sex was still engorged and yearning for more stimulation.  
„It took three weeks in demon realm. Two bowls of a stew mixed with strongest demon realm plants. Spells of not only me, but also a powerful wight. AND on top of that – two doses of manticore venom and my spells, but you finally gave in and made love to your wife. You must be the incubus with the most self control in the world.” I heard a bored voice of the Lilim.

Then – I heard another voice.  
„M-my love...”  
I felt a hand on my cheek – it was my wife. She still looked old and withered, but there was life in her. She no longer looked like a mummy. I couldn't believe this, was it Lilim's spell? Did she took pity of me? I was overjoyed.  
„Emma, Emma, Emma...” My hips started to shake on their own again. This time I wasn't restraining myself as much, but it seemed she wasn't getting hurt.  
„My love, thank you... I love you, Vlan.”  
Before my very eyes, a transformation took place. Her ugly, zombielike face was regaining shape, and her dead pale skin – it's color. Her hands and legs were regaining life as well and her breasts inflated slowly back to their firm, juicy selves. I was crying tears of joy, as her old, sly smile returned to her face and I could feel her hips grinding against mine – asking for more.  
I turned my head to the figure sitting on a throne in the air.  
„Thank you! Thank you, my lady!”  
„You got nothing to thank me for idiot, other than making you do what you needed to do. And I had to say it three times.”  
I looked back at my wife – she now looked like she did when her sickness was only taking root, and I could feel her hips slaming against mine as she moved them to stimulate us both.  
„The curse was sipping away her human mana, so you had to fill her up with Mamono mana to replaced life energy. Mamono mana that we implanted in you so plentiful. But even as that mana changed you into an incubus – you still resisted out of misguided attempt to save her by having someone else do that. The same mana turned the curse into a beneficial spell – increasing her newfound spirit energy.”  
This made sense. So much sense. I had to fill her with more energy that I was filled with. I turned her on her side, to have easier access to her hot sex and increased my tempo, as my wife started spazming with orgasm. I buckled my hips and went through a second climax of my own, lunging to kiss her neck.  
When the orgasm finally washed away and I raised my torso and head after a moment of bliss, I saw my Emma there, more beautiful than ever. Her well defined muscles, shaped by the hours of training. Her firm, milky breasts, plump, juicy and soft even more than remembered them. Her thick blonde short hair that I loved to ruffle so much. Her gorgeous face that could make the most seductive succubi jelous. Her eyes burning with sapphire flames. She was even more spectacular than ever.  
„Vlan, you saved me, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you, I will love you forver, thank you.” She moaned as her hands stroke my chest.  
This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I explored her body, caressing it whole, and then I noticed that my attention shifted to her arms and legs.  
They were the old muscular legs and arms I loved to lick and stroke so much, but something seemed amiss. Same with her butt and back. I had an uncanny feeling of them being... incomplete  
„What is happening?”  
„Time to go all the way.” I heard the Lilim speak  
I knew what she meant – I was an incubus now, if I kept at it, the demon energy would cause...  
„N-no...”  
„Vlan, my love. Please, I want this.”  
I looked at her, her sly smile was replaced by a gentle one.  
„It's okay, it feels so good. I never want to be apart from you baby.”  
„But Order will...”  
„Order!” I heard annoyed loud voice of the white succubuss.  
„Think fool, who sent you to take the artifact and get hit by the curse. Who destroyed the warning runes? Who killed two birds with one stone: got the necklace of Anghrax, and disposed of a troublesome pair of heroes that refused to murder innocent mamono?”  
It hit me there and then. Same people I trusted, were the people that betrayed me. And why? Because I refused to kill those who didn't wish me harm? Order lied to me and made my wife suffer, mamono tried to help me and when that failed – stepped in to prevent my love from leaving me forever. In that moment I turned away from them.  
„Rudin, my son...”  
„Oh the little knight is safe and waiting for mama and papa in the village. He was very brave during the whole flight.” Said one of the manticores flying above us.  
„My hubby brought him out of the town and entrusted him with us. He's such a cute boy, please let him marry my daughter when he grows up!” said the other.  
So Alex is married to one of them. Well that explains a lot, he was always very chill with my family, and didn't look down on us for not being violent. He was also taking care of my wife and son when I was away for a fraction of what others wanted me to pay. And I never seen him anywhere around during the nighttime.  
I heard Emma again - „Vlan it's okay, I want this. You saved me! I want to love you even harder, forever!”  
I couldn't resist the temptation, her sweet energetic voice. Her smile I loved so much, desire in her blue eyes. I took her roughly, just like we liked the most. I drowned her in pleasure, as she writhed shocked by the endless wave of climaxes washing over her. I still haven't forgotten where all of her weak spots were. I would never forget, I loved her more than anything.  
As I reached my third climax I felt the warmness induced by the barbs leave my chest, she was going through her own climax as well. Moaning loudly. Then I noticed I couldn't see her ears anymore, instead of that a pair of feline ears sprung out slowly, higher on her head. I noticed the feet and hands locked behind my back feel just like huge cat paws and that her arms and legs are rappidly growing soft light-brown fur. From behind her back – a tail snuck out, the same kind of tail the two manticores had. Finally a pair of brown batlike wings emerged from behind her frame to envelop me.  
„My... Love...” She moaned and I felt a sting on the neck, as her tail kissed the side of my face.  
Hazy warmth entered my head and body again, as I started to roughly pound the manticore lying beneath me. She was my Emma, my beloved Emma, but she looked even more stunning than ever. The monster parts that would scare me one day – now excited me beyond belief. Looking at her long tail, soft leathery wings and furry paws was just like looking at her volouptorus breasts or naked ample butt. To me, they were feminine, sexy and alluring. It felt so right. She moaned and giggled more cheerfuly than ever, she was also shaken by the climaxes more often than before. Seemed like the monsterization made our lovemaking even more pleasurable to her, and come to think of it – I now noticed my masculinity was not only engorged by lust. It was way bigger than an average rod I was packing earlier, it looked as if it was filling her to the brim and felt just like that. I could hit all her spots and it brought me so much pleasure. Pleasure that didn't overwhelm me – just filled me with even more energy and excitement.  
„Emma, you're so beautiful. I love you!”  
„I love you too Vlan, thank you, my hero.”  
„Oh my. She monsterized into a gorgeous manticore. You're a lucky man, Vlan. Altough you are dense like a stone.” I heard Lilim say above me, but I couldn't care less. My attention was focused on my wife and my wife only. We pleasured each other and ourselves with a great intenstity. Her new form excited and aroused me, and the sweet venom she poured into me made me go harder than ever. I climaxed again very hard, joining her in extasy, we both shivered with pleasure waiting for the bliss to ebb away.  
„Cmon, now there's no manticore wedding night without the tail!” I looked to the side and saw the Lilim was gone. There were only two manticores sitting on the stones they occupied earlier, observing us.  
I looked on my Emma, her blissful, submissive smile was replaced by the sly grin, but it was diffrent from the usual smirk I remembered. She gently pressed her paw into my arm and I let her push me to the back as she straddled me. Then with a wet pop and increadible spike of pleasure she removed my pulsating erection from her inside and moved closer.  
„Huuuu-bby...” she moaned softly.  
„I'm gonna reward you for being my hero, I'm going to reward you like this forrrrrrrevermo~re, for being such a good hubby, for loving me so much~” She purred just like a cat.  
Those words made me shudder with anticipation. Then I felt it. A thousand of soft wet folds enveloped my throbbing rod and I shaked with the sudden pleasure pushing me over the edge.  
„That's right hubby, cum. Cum to Your hearts content. You're such a good, good, good husband~ and I love you so, so much~” Sly grin on her face seemed a bit saddistic now. The face of a filthy tease and a bully made a great comeback and it made me squirm with needy lust. She teased and bullied me, as her amazing tail milked my sensitive penis. I felt another sting on the base of my cock and it filled me with familiar lustful warmth of her venom again.  
„Who's a good boy, who's my beloved husband, who's my hero, who's my strong husband. You, you, you, you! Cum for me hubby.” The venom, her sadistic tease, the stimulation – it all made me cum like a leaking faucet. Those weren't continous orgasms, this was one prolonged climax that lasted and lasted as she milked all the seed into her hungry orfice. When she was done – I was lying there spent, as she snuggled on top of me and covered us both with her leathery wings. We were alone as the sun started to go down.  
We cuddled till the orgasmic bliss ebbed away. And then it reached me again what luck struck me. I left my town desperate – having sold everything except my armour and weaponry, I carried a husk of the woman I love in an attempt to save her. Now I was redressing myself, picking up my plate armour and discarded mace, and who sat naked on a pile of now unfit clothes was my wife Emma, now more beautiful and energetic than ever, roaring happiness made me wanna dance. I grabbed my wife's hand, pulling her away from examining the clothes and marking the parts that needed remaking after the monsterization with her claw, and I spinned her around. For a good while we danced like madmen laughing and cheering like mad. No music other than our giggles played in the mountains and I never felt so alive. I missed her dancing, I missed her so much. I pulled her into the tight hug, covered her with her armour and raised her off the ground. She protested but I had to finish what I've started – I had to princess carry her all the way to our new home.  
In the village we met our son, watched over by Alex and his wife, one of the manticores from the pass. „Aunt Mandy”, as Rudin called her. My heart melted when I saw my now healthy and beautiful once more wife cry, holding my son in her arms.  
…  
I wouldn't say it was a beggining of a new life. More like a comeback to the happy life we had before. My house was full of life and smile again, as Emma danced around it, always busy with chores, work, or giving everyone their fair share of affection. With her new wings and tail, her moves got even faster and more impressive, but I could always catch her into my arms and pull her in for a kiss. My son was growing healthy, smart and strong, and the whole village doted on him, I knew he'll grow up into a fine man that I'll be proud of. Moreover – a year after we moved into the village, we were blessed once again, our lovely daughter was born, my little sunshine. She was a manticore just like her mother and she had her lovely blue eyes. But her hair – her hair were dark and messy, just like mine. We named her Liza, after the wight lady who helped us realize our feelings and helped us in our most dire hour.  
Not only our family life changed though. Our lovelife became a hundred times more intensive. Emma had new, formidable tools to use to bully and tease me in bed and I gained unending stamina and apetite, with which I could repay her till she melted into a hot, worn-out mess. As for our life in the village – I became it's protector and head of the defense, as the man with the most fighting experience. Folks there knew my skills well, most of them were either former members of our adventure guild or the kidnapped people we „rescued”. Apart from that – I teach kids writing, calculations, fencing and other combat skills, should they or their parents express desire for them to do so. My wife runs a tannery again, first project she did was adapt her old armor to her new form. She did an amazing job, I could tell as she had a very interesting way of „testing it”, which I welcomed eagerly.  
Apart from that – many adventurers, both men and mamono arrived at our doorstep asking for training or to listen our story. One day we had unexpected guests – it was my oldest brother with his family. He and our other brother tried to farm the land my grandfather bought, bankrupting himself. While doing so – they discovered a golden nugget in the ploughed soil. The mine they founded made our family rich and influential again, but my brothers didn't waste any of that opportunity. They used their new fortune to turn a small village we owned into a prospering city full of factories, guilds and markets. Seemed like my whole family was blessed with good luck. As my brother's family interracted with my wife and children I could see them sharing laughs and affectionate gestures. My brother promised me he'll tell everyone that „monsters” are in fact warm and inteligent creatures, that want good for both their kind and humanity alike. This filled my heart with joy, I hoped that people in my homeland will see mamono for who they are, and that soon my homeland will learn to accept them and all the benefits that follow.  
Now that everything found it's happy end, I will continue to enjoy my life with my beloved family. I came down south in search of a way I could make a living. I found love and warmth beyond any dream I could have. I hope that one day – the war will end, and we all can live in peace, each with his or her own beloved person, just like me and my Emma.


End file.
